


Only the Present Matters

by knghtmar44 (April_H)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-30
Updated: 2004-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knghtmar44
Summary: This little ditty is in response to the Valentine challenge, a box or envelope reveals truthsto Alex's lover, on the AlexK-H-C-orD list.





	Only the Present Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: Only the Present Matters 

 

Date: February 12, 2002 

 

Rating: PWP, with a thin plotline; Maybe a R rating. I can't believe I actually wrote something that wasn't NC17. Maybe the good stuff will show up in the follow-up piece, if anyone cares for this. 

 

Spoilers: hints of events from Season 4 

 

Disclaimer: Chris Carter owes Alex & Walter. Everyone else is mine. 

Jennie, Fanfiction Addict, and Bertina were nice enough to look this piece over for me. 

 

Thanks to you all. This is written from Walter's POV. Hopefully, I've fixed all the switching views. 

 

* * denotes thought 

 

7:30 p.m. 

Thursday evening 

 

A knock on the door of his office drew Assistant Director Walter Skinner's attention from the open files on his desk. Rising from his chair, he glanced at the time, noting the darkness shrouding the view through the windows. The outer office should have been empty, with few people left in the building to bother him as he worked. 

 

A conscious brush of his hand against the holstered gun he carried snug against his hip preceded Walter reaching for the doorknob. Cautiously, he eased the door open, unsure whether he was hoping someone was on the other side or not. Considering the happenings in his life over the last several months, it was a toss-up just what to expect anymore. 

 

Glancing around the room, Walter saw no one. The outer door leading to the corridor was closed, everything looked like they were in their proper place. Not even a shadow flickered beyond the glass lining the inner boundary of his office to indicate that anyone else was on the same floor. 

 

Frowning at the interruption, Skinner started to return to his desk when he suddenly noticed a small shipping box sitting on the floor by his secretary's desk. * That wasn't there earlier. * Glancing around again, he moved toward it, his stomach fluttering with nervous caution. 

 

The AD squatted down, looking for any hint of who might have delivered this thing. The address 'Walter Skinner, the Hoover Building,' was carefully printed on the top. No return address was apparent. 

 

* Shit! * 

 

Rising to his feet, Skinner moved back toward his desk, reaching for the phone as a cold touch ghosted down his spine. 

 

*-* Ring, ring...*-* 

 

"Bomb squad, Conner here." 

 

"This is Assistant Director Skinner. Get a unit up to my office immediately. Someone has left me a surprise." The frown that had appeared with the knock on his door grew deeper and more menacing. "I don't like surprises." 

 

"Yes, sir. We'll be right there." 

 

8:49 p.m. 

 

"Sir?" 

 

Skinner looked up to see Conner standing in his doorway, the box that had disrupted his work between his hands. "Yes, Conner, what did you find?" 

 

Walking into the office, Special Agent Conner set the box on the edge of the Asst. Director's desk. "We've gone over it with a fine tooth comb, sir - didn't find anything. It was also checked for fingerprints. Nothing came up. You want me to leave it here or take it down for disposal?" 

 

He had considered all the options while the team had worked on it and his suspicion was high. Damning the Consortium for coming into his world, Walter toyed with the idea of simply having someone else deal with the damn box. However, the probability was high that the Consortium *was* involved. Did he want to chance something coming from the Smoking Man falling into uninformed hands? A soft sigh signaled his resignation to which action he would take. 

 

"No, leave it. I'll deal with it." 

 

"Yes, sir," Conner replied and exited the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

11:30 p.m. 

 

Skinner slipped a key into his apartment door, unlocking it, and stepped through. The silence within was expected, though he wished otherwise. His lover was off on another hunt into the dark side, searching for his own brand of truth. Walter had been expecting Alex to return at any time through the past week, but so far, no ex-Russian agent. 

 

He closed the door and glanced down at the box he had cradled under his left arm. The potential trouble encased within that little bit of cardboard was palpable. He entered the living room, dropping his briefcase on a nearby table then moved toward the couch. Placing the box on the coffee table, he removed his coat and stuffed his tie into a pocket before he hung it up. Looking back at the box, Walter suddenly decided he didn't want to face the contents without something on his stomach. 

 

After a quick bowl of reheated stew, Skinner detoured to the sideboard against the near wall of the living room and poured himself a glass of bourbon, neat. 

 

* Okay, that about covers procrastination. * Taking a sip of his drink, Walter moved over to the couch and sat down. Pulling the box toward him, he began tearing through the shipping tape sealing the box. 

 

He glanced inside and saw files laying flat inside the box. They filled the box almost three quarters to the top. There was an envelope laying on top of the files with his name written on it. Walter eased the single sheet of folded paper out of the unsealed envelope, scanning the elegant handwriting. 

 

Dear Mr. Skinner, 

 

I do hope you don't mind the interference, however, I felt it was necessary. Your association with Alex has been noted by certain... acquaintances. I have become worried for him... and you. 

 

I can hear your disbelief that I would show concern and caring. Let's just say the boy managed to work his magic on me without him even knowing it. I don't want him to end up like so many of the others that have struggled and lost in this silent war. 

 

Therefore, I am sending you these files. Do with them as you see fit. I would suggest you prevent this information becoming common knowledge. However, I won't hinder you if that's your final decision. The repercussions that would result won't touch me in any case. There is enough information here, that combined with what Alex has obtained, should provide a reasonably safe way to ensure your exit from the game than the currently favored termination. 

 

Go through it, then protect it. I'm sure between the two of you, you'll be able to come up with a fool-proof way to use the information. 

 

Alex should be back from his latest assignment by early Friday morning. Be prepared, Mister Skinner. You won't get another chance. 

 

Walter blinked in surprise, then reread the letter again. They had a friend in the Consortium - a friend that wanted to help, no less. "Shit." 

 

He brought the letter up to his nose and sniffed. No tobacco odor was noticeable. The only other possibility he could think of was Alex's new boss, the British gentleman. Could it be possible? 

 

He started pulling out folders, glancing through each one briefly, more surprised at what he held in his hands as he worked through the box. One after another, Walter recognized projects that had been mentioned over the years by Mulder and Scully in their X-Files case reports. Things were documented that no one had ever found any tangible proof on before, only whispers and repeated smoke-shrouded threats to hint of their existence. Nearing the bottom of the box, Walter found one last folder. It was one of the expanding types with the elastic wrap around the outside. Pulling it free, he snapped the cord loose and began to go through it. 

 

A folded medical record slid into his hand, with pictures peeking out of the pages at infrequent intervals, most of which were faded with time. Walter glanced through the pages, struggling with the medical jargon. He noticed a reoccurring notation of a Subject A. There seem to have been an endless procession of tests performed on this person. Scratch that, child: a pre-teen male child. Walter pulled the first photo, a faded black and white snapshot, from between the pages and glanced at it. The whip-thin boy stood with his back to a white wall, his dark hair tousled, his shirtless torso lean and pale, but giving hints to the possibilities that he would grow into. 

 

Walter stared at the old picture for several long minutes, anger rising as a behemoth from the depths as he realized just whose features were captured in the stillness of the photograph. He jammed the picture harshly back into the file and jerked it closed. 

 

"What's wrong, Walter?" 

 

"Shit!" Spinning around Walter saw his beautiful lover standing in the shadows of the hallway leading from the front door. "Alex, please stop trying to scare years off my life," Walter groused though he softened his growl with a welcoming smile. He dropped the folder onto the coffee table, walked to his dark-haired love and wrapped him in a strong hug. 

 

"Damn, I've missed you, babe," Walter murmured before diving into a passionate kiss, nibbling on tasty lips, savoring Alex's flavor with all his heart. 

 

A strong arm swept up across his back and pulled him closer to the black clad man Walter loved so much. Lips nipped him, dueling for control of the kiss. A tongue brushed against Walter's, tasting and tangling together as they breathed each other's scent. Two groans of pleasure filled the hallway before they pulled back slightly, slowing down their mad dash toward climax. Walter watched a slow, sulky smile grow on Alex's mouth as his green-eyed demon stared back at him. 

 

"Guess you did miss me." Alex ducked his head, embarrassed, then leaned in to lay a gentle kiss onto Walter's mouth. "I've missed you too, Walt." Softly spoken, but the emotion lacing the voice flowed over Skinner like a tsunami wave. 

 

"Good." 

 

"Now, tell me what's going on." A slight nudge toward the living room managed to get Walter moving again. 

 

"I had a surprise delivered at The Hoover earlier tonight. I was just starting to go through it when you made your customary 'let's scare the crap out of Walter' entrance." They stopped near the couch, both men standing within each other's personal space. Happy because Alex had made it home, Skinner threw a teasing grin at the younger man, then leaned over and pinched his ass. 

 

"Hey!" 

 

"Your own fault for being so irresistible," the big AD replied with a hungry growl. 

 

Alex turned a sultry glare onto his mate as Walter settled onto the couch and reached back for Alex's hand. 

 

"Keep that thought on simmer, love," he purred, letting the larger man pull him down onto the couch. Their hip and thigh brushed against each other as they settled against the cushions. "Now, what is all this?" Long, elegant fingers reached for one of the files scattered on the table and began to go through them as Walter explained how he obtained the box. 

 

"I can't believe all this." Alex dropped the last file onto the coffee table and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he flopped back in an exhausted sprawl. 

 

Walter turned toward Alex, watching his lover with concern. He noted the lines of fatigue marring that exotic, handsome face. This latest assignment must have been difficult, judging by his demeanor. At least he had come home without any damaged limbs, knife wounds, or bullet holes to contend with. 

 

Glancing back at the scattered pile of information that covered the table, Walter noticed an edge of the one folder that they both had unconsciously left for last. 

 

"Alex?" 

 

"Hmmm..." Alex muttered having almost slipped into sleep. 

 

"Alex." Walter repeated, demanding attention from the sleepy man. 

 

Walter watched as a hint of vibrant emerald color gazed back at him through slit eyes. Walter gave Alex an appraising look then reached for the medical records that could open a nasty emotional wound within his mate if he wasn't very careful. 

 

"Alex, what..." 

 

"Walter, leave it alone. Okay?" 

 

"No, it's not okay! We need to talk about this. * You * need to talk about this." 

 

"No!" Alex attempted to vacate the couch, but Walter laid a hand on his forearm. He succumbed to the light pressure, going into a defensive position out of reflex: head down and his arms braced against his knees. Alex refused to glance at his lover, suddenly nervous and tense like he hadn't been since the beginning of their relationship. 

 

Walter felt the tension in Alex's arm - he could feel him withdrawing into himself. The brief scan-through he had given the file earlier in the evening had given the older man some idea why his lover was so skittish. He had known that Alex had been mistreated for most of his life, which explained his apparent lack of social empathy and restraint in the early years of their acquaintance. However, to actually * see * even a portion of the abuse documented like that was appalling. 

 

And then there was the mention of the 'Tunguska vaccine' near the back of the records. If he was correct in his assumptions, that was a major trauma all by itself. 

 

First thing to do was reassure. "Shh, Alex, it's all right." Walter slowly ran his right hand across the tight shoulders, stroking in a soothing, gentle manner. He leaned closer and nuzzled briefly at Alex's ear, moving up to kiss the younger man's left temple. "Nothing in those files will change things between us," he whispered softly, rubbing the side of his face against the sable hair. 

 

Walter saw the dark head slowly rise, drawing back enough to be able to look him in the eyes. "How can you say that?" Suddenly Walter had a clear view of the rising emotion that was trying to overwhelm his young lover. * They say the eyes are windows to the soul. I never thought that saying would apply to Alex. * He could see the old fear of rejection, which had not haunted his love since they had settled into their relationship. 

 

"Because, it doesn't affect what we've built together." Leaning in again, Walter kissed Alex gently on the lips. "What we have has grown in spite of what's written there." Skinner ran his fingers slowly into the younger man's hair, framing his face. "We've fought and struggled our way through the past, Alex. I don't need to discuss it again. Do you?" Kicking himself mentally for bringing this subject up when Alex was so obviously exhausted, Walter took control of the situation. 

 

"I love you. I don't care about your background except for how it has affected you." Leaning in for another kiss, Walter managed to coax a tired return kiss. He leaned into Alex until their foreheads were resting against each other. "Understand, babe?" 

 

"Yeah, okay." 

 

Walter let Alex simply be, supported in the circle of his arms. He felt the sigh that preceded Alex's soft, "I love you too, Walter," the younger man offered before he leaned in for a much needed kiss. Walter responded with vigor, leading them both into a fiery, demanding mating of teeth, tongues, and lips. 

 

Pulling Alex up from the couch, Walter wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and steered them both toward the bedroom. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he pulled Alex into another tight hug, which was returned. "Go upstairs and get cleaned up, babe. I'll shut everything off down here, then join you." He leaned in and kissed that beautiful, tired face once more then propelled Alex toward the first step with a light smack on the butt. 

 

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Alex muttered as he began moving up the stairs. He only took two steps when he stopped and turned back. "You had better not take too long though, or you're not getting any tonight," he added, a half grin pulling faintly at his mouth. 

 

"You think not, do you?" Walter retorted with a smirk. "We'll see who gets what when I get up there. Now get moving mister." 

 

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir." Alex smarted back, throwing a lazy salute at Walter before heading upstairs, relaxing as they picked up the playful bantering they teased each other with. 

 

Walter stacked all the files back in the box and moved everything into the computer room closet. He heard the shower start as he locked up and set the alarm system. His lover would be all right. No matter whether the threat came from the past or the future, he wasn't going to let anything take what they had away. 

 

A smile, which transposed into a sexy leer, bloomed on his mouth as he climbed the stairs. Now was the time to impress that fact upon a strong, gorgeous, insecure Alex. They would both gain much from the lesson. 

 

End - for now.


End file.
